A New Generation
by Aki-Aria
Summary: what happens when ichigo has someone else he's been hiding in his family? someone Hitsugaya's known for so long? summary sucks. you decide on the story.


"Maybe I'm different from what he wants; maybe I should be more like 'Hinamori!'" Aria exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Aria, calm down, don't get jealous" Ichigo exclaimed. Aria ran her fingers through her long, flowing pink hair. Her Sky blue eyes, shined gently in the presence of the sun as she frowned.

Ichigo froze for a moment "Wait a minute, are we talking about Toushiro? As in Tenth division captain Hitsugaya Toushiro?? Your childhood friend Toushiro???" Ichigo questioned.

"Who do you think I was talking about the whole time? Aizen?" Ichigo stared blankly at Aria

"Umm…. Maybe" her eyes filled with flames

"You're so mean!! You don't even listen to your little sister??? Ichigo oniichan BAAKA!" Aria cried.

"I'm leaving!" Aria continued as she headed for the door. As she grabbed the door knob, Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"You can't go that way! Yuzu's home! Go out through the window like you came in" he cried

"What? You STILL haven't told them about me? How cruel!" Ichigo turned away for a minute.

"So now what? Am I gonna live in the shadows of my own family forever? You don't know how much I want to just run up to my little sister and hug them, but if I do I'm going to seem strange, I don't want that!" Aria explained.

It grew quiet for a moment and aria finally gave in. she sighed heavily and walked towards the window. "Fine, you win." She declared. She left Ichigo blankly pondering his mind as the wind blew gently across his room.

"IIIICCCCCCCHHHIIIIIGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOO!!!!" Keigo called. Ichigo held out his hand and there was a loud _BAM_. As Ichigo walked past keigo silently, still thinking about Aria, keigo jumped up and began to whine

"ICHIGO!! You're so cold hearted!!" Keigo cried. Tatsuki grinned

"You continue to do that every single morning, and yet you still get bashed in the face." Ichigo ignored the both of them and continued to walk out of the class room.

"Kyaa, Ichigo-kun! Ohayou!" Inoue cried "Ohayou" Ichigo said coldly. She looked directly at him.

"Oh, Inoue, could I ask you a favor?" Ichigo started. "I need you, to gather everyone and come with me after school. I might have someone who could help us on our search for the arrancer"

Inoue smiled "Hai!! Ichigo- kun" and with a bright smile, Inoue disappeared just like that.

As the final bell rang, Ichigo noticed that a few people from his class were missing. He walked outside cautiously and, as he turned he saw Inoue, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Toushiro, Matsumoto, Yumichika and Rukia, (the five shinigami were sent to the real world to help investigate on the arrancer problem)

"Oh, Inoue, you already got them" Ichigo said calmly "Ichigo, what's this all about" renji yelled.

"I know someone who will be able to help us with the arrancer… although Toushiro would know her very well" Hitsugaya gave Ichigo a pissed look "that's Captain to you, and who the hell are you talkin' 'bout" he started. "Someone you've known for quite a while."

As they walked towards the park, Inoue had many questions for Ichigo "ne, ne, Ichigo! Who's this girl?" Ichigo just kept looking forward. Inoue pouted heavily as they reached the park. Usually the park would be full of children, but today it seemed different. If felt deserted and empty.

Ichigo walked towards a tall oak tree. "Hoy! Are you still angry with me or what?" Ichigo yelled. "Hmph, you have a big mouth don't you?" Ichigo clenched his fists "Ah! Shut up!" Aria jumped from behind the branches and landed gently on the ground.

Both Aria and Hitsugaya froze "y-you!" they both cried. Aria turned around in embarrassment. They all glanced at Hitsugaya "Captain? Y-you know this girl?" Matsumoto said blankly "yea. She's a childhood friend." "But, wasn't Hinamori your…" "Matsumoto, cut it" Hitsugaya said coldly, cutting her off. Matsumoto took a deep breath and kept quiet.

"What's he doing here?" Aria questioned furiously. "Aria, calm down. They were sent here to help out with the arrancer extermination." "And you want me to help right?" Ichigo coughed "I knew it. Every single time you introduce me to someone, it's always when there's a problem right?" Aria began to tear "I've had it oniichan." She walked away slowly while everyone kept still.

Hitsugaya broke the silence by holding on to Aria's wrist. "What do you want?" she yelled. "Aria, just help, it's not like we want to." Aria sighed. "Everyone thinks I'm the same as I used to be. That gullible idiot, the one you could boss around. I hate that so much when you all think of me as that. So just leave me alone Toushiro!" a tear gently fell on Hitsugaya's cheek. His eyes widened. Even though she had been tearing up, he never expected her to cry. Everything froze for a moment. Then, he leaned in and hugged her.

"Captain!" Matsumoto yelled. "It's sad to see Hitsugaya cheat on Hinamori like that" Renji joked. Rukia, Matsumoto and Inoue smacked him across the face. Aria pushed him back. "Hitsugaya, please don't try to change our past. What's done is done. I don't need you anymore. Hinamori does." They all paused in shock.

Aria left Hitsugaya standing there, shocked, amazed and surprised. "Aria… Toushiro…" Ichigo looked away. "Uhh… let's just go… there's nothing left here. Renji glared at Aria as she walked away. "Ichigo, who was that?" Rukia asked. Ichigo sighed. "My sister." "What? But I thought Yuzu and Karin were your sisters." Rukia stated. Yea, but Aria was taken away when she was first born. She's only two years younger than me." "But then, how could she be Hitsugaya's childhood friend?" Yumichika wondered. "well… it's kinda complicated…"

**A few days later…**

"Ichigo, are you sure about leaving Aria to roam around here?" rukia stated worriedly. "Yea, she's pretty strong, despite her looks." "Ichigo…"

"Yea?" "Uhh… nothing." As they both began to ponder, they heard a scream. "Let's go" rukia demanded. They rushed to where they heard the scream. A young purple hair girl was huddling in the corner as she cried for help. I seemed that she could see the presence of the hollows and began to panic. Ichigo changed into his shinigami form as Rukia grabbed the girl.

Ichigo was on a role, destroying many hollows, that is, when something unexpected happened.


End file.
